After The Rain Has Fallen
by cera-nim
Summary: Sebuah cerita di bawah gemerlapan lampu-lampu neon yang menyinari kota yang kesepian, di sebuah malam seusai hujan. / HunHan / Yaoi


Night After The Rain

" _Sebuah cerita di bawah gemerlapan lampu-lampu neon yang menyinari kota yang kesepian, di sebuah malam seusai hujan."_

.

.

Bau tanah basah masih tercium jelas, jejak-jejak kerinduan sang hujan pada tanah yang dahaga. Cahaya dari lampu-lampu jalan dan papan _billboard_ menyinari kota yang basah. Luhan berdiri diantara keramaian pejalan kaki yang berjalan dengan cepat seakan di kejar oleh waktu. Ia menerawang menatap langit yang gelap. Kosong. Tanpa bintang-bintang yang berserakan seperti permen. Luhan mendesah pelan. Kemudian ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya, berharap orang 'itu' ada di antara orang-orang yang berjalan cepat ini. Berjalan dengan langkah santainya, dengan sebatang rokok yang selalu di tangannya. Mungkin orang 'itu' akan menoleh kepadanya, kemudian tersenyum dengan senyumannya yang khas. Mungkin juga orang itu akan menunggunya kemudian mereka akan melangkah bersama.

Tapi tidak. Orang 'itu' tidak ada dimanapun. Hampir tiga bulan ini Luhan tidak melihat orang itu Biasanya dia akan selalu berada di sisinya, mengada seperti udara, tanpa perlu di minta, tanpa perlu di paksa. Tapi kini udara itu menghilang tiba-tiba bak di telan bumi. Tanpa kabar, tanpa bisa dihubungi. Orang itu menghilang setelah Luhan menanyakan ke mana arah hubungan mereka, hubungan yang telah mereka rajut cukup lama.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan. Mata rusanya tidak henti merayapi setiap sudut jalan, mencari orang 'itu'. Namun, ia tetap saja tak menemukannya. Luhan mendesah pelan dan terus melanjutkan langkahnya. Terus melangkah, dan membiarkan kaki indahnya menelusuri malam di hingar bingar kita yang tidak pernah terlelap.

Hingga akhirnya, di sisi lain kota yang tenang dan basah karena sisa-sisa hujan Luhan menemukannya. Pria itu sedang duduk di atas motornya, menikmati sebatang rokok seraya memandang jalan. Entah, ia sedang menikmati malam atau sedang berpikir. Luhan memperlambat laju kakinya dan tersenyum. Akhirnya ia menemukan orang 'itu'.

"Sehun- _ah_ ," panggil Luhan.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sehun itu menoleh. Ia nampak sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Luhan, namun kemudian ia tersenyum. Luhan masih mengenali senyuman itu. Sehun nampak tak berubah, masih dengan sebatang rokok di tangannya, masih menikmati malam dengan asap yang mengepul di udara.

Sehun beranjak turun dari motornya. Luhann mendekatinya dan menatapi pemuda itu dengan rindu.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini?" tanya Luhan.

"Hmm.. Tidak di manapun," jawab Sehun tenang.

Luhan memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang menghisap batang putih laknat itu dengan santai. Asap tipis berwarna kelabu itu melayng-layang di udara malam yang dingin. Sehun membuang abu rokoknya sembarangan kemudian menoleh pada Luhan. Pemuda manis itu sedang menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Kenapa bingung?" tanya Sehun.

"Kau tidak di mana pun. Aku terus mencarimu," jawab Luhan. Terselip nada rindu di dalam suaranya.

Sehun kembali menghisap batang rokoknya sejenak. Ia mneghembuskan asapnya ke udara dan menatap Luhan, "Seharusnya kau tahu dimana bisa menemukanku, bukan?" ujarnya. "Seharusnya kau sudah tau dimana harus mencariku jika aku tidak ada lagi di sisimu,"

Luhan mengerjap sesaat. Kemudian ia menunduk memandang jalan yang basah. Bias dari cahaya lampu terpantul di genangan air yang membasahi jalan . "Ya, seharusnya aku tahu," gumamnya.

"Serius? Benar kau tahu?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Sehun. Ia menatap mata Sehun dengan dalam, berusaha mencari sesuatu di dalamnya. Adakah, sedikitnya, dirinya di dalam obsidian yang tajam itu?

Kemudian Luhan mendengus pelan dan berkata,

"Kau tahu? Ini sudah tiga bulan setelah aku menanyakan kepastian tentang arah hubungan kita. Setelah itu kau menghilang begitu saja. Aku mencarimu. Dan saat akhirnya aku menemukanmu, kau.. tersenyum padaku seperti biasa. Kau masih tetap merokok dan tersenyum seperti biasa. Apa artinya ini, huh?!"

Tiba-tiba saja Luhan merasa marah. Ia terus mencari Sehun selama tiga bulan. Dan selama tiga bulan ini, ia menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Ia menginginkan sebuah kepastian dari hubungan ini. Terus menunggu dan menunggu. Terus percaya bahwa Sehun akan kembali ke sisinya, seperti dulu. Sehun menyibak rambutnya yang ia biarkan semakin panjang. Kemudian ia memandang Luhan selama beberapa lama.

"Apa kau masih menyukai hujan?" tiba-tiba Sehun bertanya.

"Aku mencintai hujan," jawab Luhan.

Sehun diam sejenak. Ia kembali menghisap batang rokoknya yang mulai memendek, menghembuskaan asap kelabu itu ke udara ke sekian kalinya. Kemudian katanya,"Ya, itu benar. Dimana ada hujan, disitulah dirimu berada. Saat hujan turun kau akan duduk tenang dipinggir jendela, memandang percik hujan yang membasahi jendela dan mulai larut dalam kesepian. Jika hujan berhenti kau akan beranjak duduk di atas atap. Menengadahkan kepalamu ke langit. Melihat bintang-bintang yang berkelip genit di langit, atau sekedar mencari pelangi,"

Luhan hanya mengerjap, tersentak dan sedikit malu. Pemuda ini begitu hafal dengan kebiasaannya. Sehun kembali diam sejenak. Obsidiannya memandang Luhan lekat-lekat. Dan entah mengapa, membuat Luhan merasa sedikit bersalah. Kemudian Sehun melanjutkan," Kau suka dengan kesepian. Dan hujan, kau sangat menyukainya. Aku tahu itu. Jika saja aku bisa menjadi hujan untukmu. Tapi sayangnya, aku tidak bisa menjadi hujan yang sangat kau sukai itu,"

Luhan terpaku. Ada nada kecewa yang samar terdengar dalam suara Sehun yang tenang. Sehun menarik tangan Luhan. Ia mendudukan pemuda manis itu di atas motornya. Kemudian membelai wajah Luhan dengan tangannya yang bebas dari batang rokoknya. Luhan hanya menatapnya, berusaha menerka-nerka isi pikiran Sehun.

"Kau tahu, selama tiga bulan ini aku terus berpikir tentang pertanyaanmu," Sehun mulai bicara. Suaranya melembut. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menghilang darimu. Ada banyak hal yang harus ku selesaikan. Seharusnya aku menghubungimu, setidaknya sekali. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. _Mianhae_..."

"Apa kau sudah mulai lelah denganku dan berniat untuk menyudahinya?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum kecil. Ia menghisap sejenak batang rokoknya dengan satu hisapan panjang, dan kemudian menginjak batang rokoknya hingga bara api nya padam. Ia kembali memandang Luhan.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa lelah denganmu, Luhan- _ah_. Dan apa maksudmu dengan menyudahi? Menyudahi apa? Hubungan ini? Tak mungkin. Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," ucap Sehun. "Kau tahu, rumahku tidak besar. Aku mungkin hanya memiliki ruangan yang sempit untuk kita tempati berdua. Tidak cukup untuk kau bisa bergerak bebas. Aku hanya memiliki satu bantal, satu kasur dan satu selimut. Apa itu cukup untuk kita berdua?"

Sehun menghela nafas sebentar lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku.. aku suka berbagi denganmu jika mau. Tapi ku pikir, kita bahkan tidak memerlukan bantal ataupun selimut untuk terlelap. Karena kita akan saling memeluk, tangan kita akan saling merangkul dalam bayangan senja. Dan itu cukup untuk menepiskan angin malam yang menerobos masuk, bahkan lebih panas dari bara api yang berderak di tungku perapian. Jika kau merasa tidak nyaman dan tidak terbiasa dengan ruangan sempit itu, aku pun tidak keberatan jika kau mengambil semua tempatku jika kau menginginkan. Aku akan mengalah demi kebahagiaanmu. Karena senyummu adalah nafas bagiku. Aku akan setia menungguimu sampai tertidur sambil membelai setiap helai rambutmu, menyelimutimu dengan kecupanku. Cukup romantis 'kan?"

"Sekali lagi ku katakan, aku tidak memiliki rumah yang besar, aku hanya memiliki ruang sempit untuk berbagi. Tapi dihatiku, ada banyak ruang kosong yang bisa kau isi dengan apa saja. Semua ruangan itu hanya untukmu. Apa kau mau, melanjutkan hidup dan tua bersamaku dengan keadaan yang seperti itu? Tanpa kemewahan dan lainnya. Membangun rumah tangga hanya dengan bermodalkan cinta, itu sulit Luhan. Aku tak mau kau menderita hidup bersamaku."

Luhan mengerjap, terperangah mendengar perkataan Sehun yang panjang. Perkataan yang tidak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya. Luhan menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Sehun, memperpendek jarak antara mereka. Ia menatap mata Sehun dan tersenyum senang.

"Aku mau asal itu kau, Sehun- _ah_. Aku tak butuh kemewahan. Dengan kau selalu ada disampingku sampai nanti, itu sudah sangat lebih dari cukup," ucap Luhan.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, ayo kita menikah!" ucap Sehun.

Luhan terkekeh kecil mendengar lamaran Sehun,"Ini sebuah lamaran yang sangat tidak romantis. Tapi aku menyukainya. Ayo, kita menikah!" katanya. Kemudian ia mengecup pemuda tinggi yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Bibir mereka bertemu, saling memagut dengan lembut, seakan ingin menyampaikan perasaan cinta masing-masing. Luhan dapat merasakan tembakau dalam ciuman mereka, tapi ia tak peduli. Ia merasa sangat senang saat ini. Mereka saling tersenyum saat ciuman itu berakhir.

Luhan memandang Sehun, menelusuri wajah tampan milik pemuda yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya lima tahun lalu. Ia mengulurkan tangannya membelai rambut Sehun yang semakin panjang. "Kau harus memotong rambutmu. Kau terlihat berantakan dengan rambut panjang seperti ini," katanya.

Sehun terkekeh, "Ya, aku tahu. Rencananya aku akan memotongnya dalam waktu dekat," Sehun menanggapi.

"Dan berhentilah merokok. Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu," Luhan menasehati.

Sehun tersenyum dan mengecup sesaat bibir _plump_ Luhan, "Ya,ya.. Aku mengerti. Aku mengerti, sayang,"

Mereka berciuman kembali, lembut dan lama. Saat ciuman itu berakhir Luhan memandang mata Sehun, dan ia tahu bahwa penantiannya, pencariannya tidak sia-sia. Ia telah mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya tiga bulan lalu. Bahkan ini jawaban yang lebih baik dari yang ia harapkan. Luhan tersenyum dan memeluk pinggang Sehun saat pemuda tampan itu memacu motornya dengan cepat. Mereka menjelajahi sudut kota yang kesepian dan basah. Menghabiskan sisa malam bersama, memulai sebuah cerita yang baru.

FIN

Ini sebenernya fanfic kyumin ku dan udah lama banget dan gak pernah di post cuma dibiarin terbengkalai pasti udah tau kan kenapa? Udah hilang feel sama mereka, sakit hati banget pas tau salah satunya married, padahal mereka OTP pertama saya. Baperin kyumin tuh sampe setaun lebih, ngelepasinnya lama banget, ikhlasnya lama banget, susah banget. Duh maaf ya jadi curhat. Ya udah deh trus gak tahu kenapa pengen buat HunHannya alhasil jadi deh kayak gini..


End file.
